


get on with it

by summerdayghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Oh. That wasn’t- that wasn’t actually too bad. It was a lot better than Bobby had been expecting. To be fair that was a pretty low bar.





	get on with it

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of intercrural. This is more than 100 words.

Bernard was laying on top of Bobby, propping himself up on one arm, “Remember to hold them close together. It won’t work otherwise.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I know. You already said that.”

Bernard didn’t move. He kept staring down at Bobby like he was a million miles away. It gave Bobby the creeps.

“You said you had done this before,” Bobby tried to sit up but Bernard gently pushed him back down.

He took a deep breath, “Well, I mean technically I’ve had this done to me before. I’ve never done it to someone.”

“You were the one that wanted to do this,” Bobby reminded him.

Bobby still wasn’t entirely on board with the idea. It didn’t sound like it would be much fun for anyone but Bernard. He only relented because it seemed like Bernard really wanted. If he chickened out now Bobby wouldn’t see it as a loss.

“Yeah,” he nodded and shook his head, “I’ll just get on with it.”

It took Bernard a few more moments of creepy staring before he actually did anything. When he finally sprung into action he was very quick about it.

He crashed his mouth against Bobby’s and grabbed him by the legs in what seemed like a single motion to Bobby. Bobby still hadn’t gotten quite used to the feeling of Bernard’s goatee on his chin and broke the kiss as Bernard tried to deepen it.

Bernard positioned himself in place, “You have to hold-”

“My thighs close together, I know,” Bobby said squeezing his thighs extra tight around him to illustrate the point.

Bernard suppressed a shudder and finally, finally started moving.

Oh. That wasn’t- that wasn’t actually too bad. It was a lot better than Bobby had been expecting. To be fair that was a pretty low bar.

It was just that Bernard’s pitch was so pretentious. He said he wanted to try something and then explained this as what they used to do back in blah blah blah Ancient Greece blah blah blah. That was no way to pitch a sex act.

If anything it felt nice. Bernard brushed up against something and Bobby groaned. Oh yes, Bobby could get used to this.

Bernard slowed down, “Are you okay?”

Bobby wanted to tell him to pick back up the speed but instead said, “More than okay.”

“That’s good. That’s very good,” it sounded like several things were going through his mind, none of them what he said out loud, “I know you weren’t too enthusiastic about this so I’m glad-”

“Bernard, honey,” he put his hand on Bernard’s shoulder, “Stop talking.”

Bernard opened his mouth as if he had something more to say but then closed it. With a determined look in his eye he let his actions speak for him and starting going faster, harder.

Bobby had made up his mind. He definitely liked this a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> If there was anything that went untagged that you think I should tag let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
